In today's printing systems, typically, a printer control unit (PCU) deals with numerous resources to manage complex data and presentation objects. For example, there exists situations where the host software at the printer control unit utilizes a complex resource having multiple resource components, such as at least one base resource and at least one resource derived from the base resource, to perform the job of managing complex data and presentation objects prior to printing a document. For example, in the color-matching-resources area, two base resources (e.g., (1) color conversion instructions or profile from a camera, and (2) color conversion instruction or profile relating to a printer) are combined to provide a derived resource (e.g., color conversion) to output data via an output device, such as a printer.
However, often the host software fails to provide a derived resource (or provides only a partial derived resource) to the PCU, which forces the PCU to locate for the necessary derived resource by either repeatedly searching for an existing derived resource or repeatedly generating a derived resource. PCU is often unable to determine derived resource existence and thus is forced to repeatedly generate the derived resource, negatively impacting performance
This conventional technique employing a non-complex model generating an Object Identifier (OID) using standard techniques having the OID components consists only of the derived resource information. Hence, at least one problem with this technique is the loss of base resource information from the derived resource OID. The non-preservation of the base resource and the loss of its relationship with the derived resource prevent any future derived resource discovery using host software-supplied base resource information.
Therefore, what is desired is generating and using unique OIDs for derived objects in a printing system.